


When he gets back

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), modern warfare
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, M/M, Roach just really loves Ghost, Sweet, not nsfw, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: Just a small drabble of Roachs day on the base waiting for his beloved Simon to get back after going on a mission he himself couldn’t attend.





	When he gets back

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write them being soft to each other after doing two whole porn fics of them lol

Roach rolled over and pressed his face deeper into the pillow as he inhaled the scent of the cologne Simon wore that had permeated its way into the fabric and made the fact that the brunette often slept here unmistakable. 

Currently said man was on a mission that Roach himself was unable to attend due to an injury on his right leg that left him hobbling around the base and struggling with shooting pain if he so much as put slightly too much weight on it. 

So far they had been gone for three days now and Gary wasn't having it. Wasn't like it was a high risk mission or anything, if it had been he would be there jacked up on painkillers and paranoid as all hell. But it was just a simple info retrieval and nothing more.

This didn’t mask the fact Gary missed Simon deeply, he wanted him to be here more then anything not only just to make him take care of him by flashing him big puppy eyes the grumpy lieutenant couldn’t resist but the fact that Simon was really the only person that cared to get close to Roach on any given day. 

Sitting up and wincing at the momentary pain in his leg Gary grabbed a shirt off the floor that looked like it was more then likely Simons and pulled it on. Slowly standing he ran his fingers through his hair till it looked less shit and decided to make his way to the mess hall to grab something to eat. 

Limping down the hall he tried to ignore the looks he got from his fellow men who all knew about his wallowing. They all took pleasure in seeing Gary distraught over Riley’s absence, it was sick but it’s not like everyone could be expected to be “modern” or so Gary supposed. 

Reaching the sparsely populated cafeteria Sanderson grabbed a tray and chocked as much food he could fit on it before seating himself at a table close to a window. He loved the feeling of the sun on his skin, it warmed him to the core and contrasted greatly to how cold the base always seemed to be. 

Digging into his food he let his eyes wander around the room and scan the activities of everyone else. A group of female soldiers sat at a table having idle conversation that he would probably get ball punched for trying to participate in. A few people ate by themselves, some looking more awake then others, a few reading or some writing letters to family. 

It was quiet for once. 

Something that was rare when all of the 141 was grouped together, usually fucking around with one another tossing napkins and shouting at one another loudly making everyone else groan and drag themselves out of the mess hall to go eat somewhere else. 

Gary always did hate the “don’t talk to me till I’ve had my coffee.” type of people. Which probably was a main reason why him and Simon used to rub one another like two wrong pieces of Velcro. The shorter man had always been very known for being such a grump in the morning though these days he was more out of that habit. 

Finishing his food Gary stood to go toss his tray on top of a garbage can for cleaning. Deciding a little fresh air wouldn’t hurt he walked out to the hallway and down to a balcony that stretched off over the lower half of the base. 

It was a calm morning, not terribly freezing to the point that the blonde regretted trodding around in his socks. Feeling some pain starting to blossom in his leg he seated himself on a bench and inhaled the air deeply. It felt good, probably better then inhaling gunpowder thick air of the range. 

Looking over the horizon he found himself losing focus for a moment then slipping into a full moment of zoning out. All that snapped him from his trance was the feeling of two hands gripping his shoulders from behind, he jumped slightly and whipped his head around quickly to be met with the sight of a smiling Simon Riley. 

Roach was frozen for a moment but wasted no time using his good leg to push himself up and pull the older man into a tight embrace that was quickly returned. “Missed ya, love.” Simon said softly against Gary’s neck as he let himself be pulled into the taller mans lap. 

Gary stayed silent just reveling in the other mans body close to his own. He wanted to always be able to hold Simon close to him like this, admiring the way they slid together so perfectly. Finally lifting his head he kissed the brunettes forehead softly and smiled. 

“Well believe me when I say that I missed you more.” Roach said softly as he left his lover pepper kissed all over his face. 

“I’ll believe it but only if you let me stay in your room tonight.” 

“Deal.”


End file.
